


Help, I lost myself again (But I remember you)

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Exo-Specific Issues, M/M, Memory Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: but don't look back[ sometimes Cayde wakes up with no idea where he is ]





	Help, I lost myself again (But I remember you)

            This is almost part of his nighttime routine, now.

            Zavala doesn’t claim to know much about Exo physiology beyond what’s common knowledge, but he’s aware of their widespread memory issues. With Cayde, these often manifest themselves in interference – sometimes minor, where he’ll startle easily or mix up names from his Before and the present, but on nights like these Zavala knows it’s _bad._

            He feels the Exo startle awake next to him, warm limbs suddenly wrenched from where they were tangled with Zavala’s as he stumbles out of bed – groggy, confused and _scared_. He doesn’t move until he hears Cayde leave the room, and he knows he has to act before the Hunter wanders off.

            Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep he follows, finding Cayde to be wandering the living room in circles before stopping at the window and looking out across the City. “What the _fuck._ ” He hears Cayde whisper, and he approaches.

            The Exo whirls round, stance defensive and eyes narrowed. “Where the fuck am I?”

            “Cayde.” He says softly. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

            He seems surprised that Zavala knows his name, but remains tense. “Celebrating Op 247-C with James and Mac.”

            “What was the date?” He asks, and is shocked by the answer – over two centuries ago. He tells Cayde the current date, and the Exo swears under his breath.

            Knowing the best method to get _his_ Cayde back, he recalls as much of the previous day from Cayde’s perspective as he can, and his shoulders sag with relief when recognition floods back into blue optics and the Hunter sprints over to him.

            Cayde practically crashes into his arms, and Zavala scoops him up, returning to bed as Cayde mumbles apologies against his shoulder. No matter how many times this happens - and no matter how many times Zavala tells him that it’s not his fault, that he doesn’t mind – Cayde still apologises after. Says he hates himself, the way he was built, his messed up mind, and every time all Zavala can do is comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: memory interference is an actual thing! its all i remember from psych 1 lmao (though obviously it's not as extreme as this)


End file.
